


The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 3

by lettered



Series: Chuck Writes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck disappears.  Becky posts Chuck's fics.  Wank ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 3

  


**Title:** The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 3  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** gen. Chuck, Becky  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for themes  
 **Length:** Total fic: 30,000. This part: 4,500  
 **Summary:** Chuck disappears. Becky posts Chuck's fics. Wank ensues.  
 **A/N:** Please see notes [here](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127811.html).

Previous parts: [The Chuck Writes Story](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/125745.html) | [Afterword](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126190.html) | [Afterword 2](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126268.html)

 

11:46 pm **Thursday, September 9, 2010**  
 **Afterword 3**  


* * *

  
Remember when CW wank got all serious and real and we had to post it to [unfunny_fandom](http://www.journalfen.net/community/unfunny_fandom/) because it didn’t bring the lulz any more, just a shitstorm of crazy mixed with fucking awful?

Well, we’re back! With any luck, we’ll make [fwgreatesthits](http://www.journalfen.net/community/fwgreatesthits/).

Timeline of events:

September 2008: Carver Edlund, the author of _Supernatural_ , creates [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/)  
November 2008: [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) [wanks]() [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/)  
February 2009: [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , posts the [Marissa Wright scandal]()  
April 2009: I post [ The Chuck Writes Story: An Unauthorized Fandom Biography ](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/125745.html)  
April 2009: [canongate2009]() ensues  
September 2009: [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) claims _Supernatural_ is [the real deal]().  
November 2009: [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , and most participants of [the first Supernatural con]() also claim [Supernatural is real]()

Several months ago, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) posted:

> 10:30 am, May 20, 2010,  
>  **Chuck Writes**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _Have any of you seen[](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) . . . aka Carver Edlund . . . I can’t find him . . . [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) I’m looking at you . . ._  
> 

[](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) did not reply; nor did she respond to comments in her LJ, pm’s, or emails. No one else seems to know the whereabouts of Chuck Shurley.

For those of you who have not been keeping up (I know I was), Becky claimed to be in a relationship with Chuck, the author of the _Supernatural_ novels. [Several]() [participants]() [of]() [last]() [year’s]() [con]() confirm her claim, although [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) has not been seen online since the posting of “The Chuck Writes Story.”

According to Becky, her relationship with Chuck was “on-again off-again.” They seemed to be in an “off-again” phase in the weeks before Becky made the May 20 post.

[Various]() [members]() of [fandom]() have posted to [](http://fake-lj-deaths.livejournal.com/profile)[**fake_lj_deaths**](http://fake-lj-deaths.livejournal.com/) in attempts to confirm or deny the disappearance of Chuck Shurley. Becky, however, never claimed Chuck to be dead; only [stated her opinion]() on May 27, 2009, that Chuck had disappeared.

In that same post, Becky claimed to have filed a missing persons report. Sera Seige, whom I contacted by phone at Flying Wiccan Press, had neither seen nor heard from Chuck in the last three months, though Becky claimed to have last seen him two months ago.

A few weeks later, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) [posted]():

> 8:00 pm, Thursday, June 3, 2010  
>  **Death Takes A Holiday**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _**Title:** Death Takes A Holiday  
>  **Author:** [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Sam, Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Length:** 45,000  
>  **Summary:** Another seal’s going to break . . . unless Sam and Dean do something . . . Alistair comes . . . they get Pamela to help them . . . remember her she’s blind . . . and they go on the astral plane . . . they talk to reapers . . . there’s Tessa . . . it’s scary and sad . . . I can’t believe Sam is still with Ruby . . .  
>  **A/N:** This is by [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) . . . it was on his computer . . . I have the key to his house . . . I guess he’s gone now . . . I don’t know where . . . I just thought you all needed to read this . . . he wrote this for us . . . and he finished it . . . maybe that’s why he’s gone . . . *cry cry cry*_  
> 

 

Replies to “Death Takes A Holiday” included:

>   
> 
> 
> **thank you** , [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:16 pm, UTC ([link]()): _thank you for sharing Chuck’s stories with us. It was so good. I hope he shows up again soon, but you’re right. These stories need to be shared._

> **Re: thank you** , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:17 pm, UTC ([link]()): _isn’t it obvious? morethanbatshit wrote this_

> **Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:17 pm, UTC ([link]()): _no . . . it’s really by Chuck . . . *lick*_

> **Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:20 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You’re kidding, aren’t you, Gamble? This is obviously Edlund’s style. Several phrases and much of the syntax matches that of both Edlund and CW exactly. Becky, meanwhile, has far more well, ellipses._

> **Re: Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:22 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Wouldn’t be surprised if she’s another Edlund sock._

> [](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:23 pm, UTC ([link]()): _i still object to the use of real people. please stop._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-03 09:29 pm, UTC ([link]()): _pfft yes but then again[](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) is just another Edlund sock as well_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:29 pm, UTC ([link]()): _BITCH PLS_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://park-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**park_the_car**](http://park-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:29 pm, UTC ([link]()): _This anon brings LOLZ_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:29 pm, UTC ([link]()): _what the fuck is this asshat’s problem?_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-03 09:31 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I have Carver Edlund’s address. He lives in Kripke Hollow. Tell me that’s a coincidence._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:33 pm, UTC ([link]()): _kripke can’t be CW because CW wasn’t a slasher_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-03 09:34 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Neither is[](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/)_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:34 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Tells Of Sad is slashy_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-03 09:34 pm, UTC ([link]()): _No it wasn’t_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:34 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Yes it is_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-03 09:34 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Excuse us we were in the middle of morethanbatshit wank. The ‘is it slashy?’ wank is next week._

>   
>  _Now back to your regularly scheduled wanking._   
> 

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: thank you** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-03 09:34 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Yes it is_  
> 

Due to the syntax and style, which Barnes so sagely pointed out, most people accepted that the fic Becky posted was indeed by Chuck Shurley. Fandom still seemed split on whether to consider CW’s fic canon. Demian and Barnes, of course, considered the fic canon—which also meant they [believed it to be a real and true record]() of actual events. Whether they believe in the Easter Bunny remains unknown.

Since posting “Death Takes A Holiday,” Becky began posting one of Chuck’s fics every week or so, usually on a Thursday.

> 8:00 pm, Thursday, June 24, 2010  
>  **The Monster At The End of the Book**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _**Title:** The Monster At The End Of The Book  
>  **Author:** [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Sam, Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Length:** 42,000  
>  **Summary:** Sam and Dean find out about _Supernatural_ . . . the series . . . they find Chuck . . . this was what Chuck meant guys . . . when he tried to tell [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) at the end of the CW Story . . . by [](http://lettered.livejournal.com/profile)[**lettered**](http://lettered.livejournal.com/) . . . he meant that it was all real . . . and Sam and Dean found him . . . and he was a prophet . . . I miss him so much . . .*tear tear tear*_  
> 

Replies to [The Monster At The End of the Book]():

>   
> 
> 
> **C &D**, [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Take my name out of your header information._

> **Re: C &D**, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:08 pm, UTC ([link]()): _But it’s true . . . you should have believed him . . . *sigh sigh sigh*_

> **Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:08 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You have no right. You have no right to post his fanfic. Nor does he have any right to legitimize his lunacy by inserting himself into a_ fictional _universe, not when that idiocy has affected_ me _and my personal life_.

> **Re: Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:09 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Maybe you shouldn’t have given away all those private conversations and emails then . . . then no one would know how mean you are *sigh sigh sigh*_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:10 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I gave those to[](http://lettered.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lettered**](http://lettered.livejournal.com/) in confidence. She had no right to do what she did either. You have no idea, the shit I’ve been through because of that stupid Chuck Writes Story._

>   
>  _And what kind of person writes himself into his own fanfic, anyway? At least get a Mary Sue, for chrissake._   
> 

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-24 08:10 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Then how did[](http://lettered.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lettered**](http://lettered.livejournal.com/) know all that about Chuck? I mean, she talked about his thoughts, his state of mind._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:10 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Same way you know anything on the internet. She fucking made it up._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:11 pm, UTC ([link]()): _He didn’t write himself into it . . . It’s real . . . *cry cry cry*_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:13 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Do you have any idea how sick you are? You and all your little friends that need this to be real just because you need to believe in something bigger than yourself? In something better, something greater? You need there to be some kind of master plan, some fucking_ book _that’s going to tell you how to live your life? Wake the fuck up. It’s fiction, and this is the real world. People die and they live alone and they are fucking sad, and that’s what’s real. You know what you want? You_ want _an apocalypse. Because if there’s an apocalypse, at least there’s a beginning, middle, and end. But it’s not. It just goes one and on and on._

>   
>  _And you’re alone in the midst of it. We’re all alone and we’re always going to be alone._   
> 

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:14 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I feel sorry for you . . . having nothing to believe in . . . so sad . . . *tear tear tear*_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:15 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Go fuck yourself. I tried to be nice. I tried to be above it all. But you go fuck yourself and the horse you rode in on, and stay out of my real life._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-24 08:15 pm, UTC ([link]()): _That’s so sweet,[](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[ **watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/). But then again, how do we know you’re real?_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:16 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Fuck you._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, _Anonymous_ , 2010-06-24 08:17 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You could be a Chuck sock-puppet._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, _Anonymous_ , 2010-06-24 08:20 pm, UTC ([link]()): _She could be a[](http://lettered.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lettered**](http://lettered.livejournal.com/) sock-puppet._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: C &D**, _Anonymous_ , 2010-06-24 08:20 pm, UTC ([link]()): _*snorfle*[](http://lettered.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lettered**](http://lettered.livejournal.com/) made up the whole thing_

> [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:40 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Um. I like this. But I agree with w, it’s a little wnaky for the author to be in his own fic. Just sayin’._

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-24 08:44 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Chuck is the sock._

>   
>  _The real author was God._   
> 

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-24 08:45 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I c wut you did there_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-06-24 08:45 pm, UTC ([link]()): _ceiling cat is watching u masturbate_

> [](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _you can include yourself all you want. i don’t care. just don’t include more marissa wrights_

> [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , 2010-06-24 08:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _This is sick._  
> 

Shortly thereafter, [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) [posted]():

> 1:34 am, on Friday, June 25, 2010  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _Is[this]() the explanation [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) came up with for [Marissa Wright]()? Is it some sick idea of a joke? I can’t figure out if CW is trying to say he’s real and it’s all real, a la the tin hats, or whether he’s writing a very clever fanfic._  
> 

>   
>  _Either way, I suppose that CW, having no scruples when using real people in his fanfic, would feel no compunction about inserting himself into it. Pity he didn’t write his death into it._   
> 

And this addition at 1:55 am:

>   
>  _**ETA:** I didn’t mean I wished Carver Edlund or anyone associated with him to die. I was merely referencing that the other real life elements in CW’s stories dealt with death and a lack of respect for those who were really dead._   
> 

Fan response was varied. While Becky, Demian, Barnes, and the ’09 Con participants easily accepted the newest story as both real life and canon, those who had enjoyed CW’s stories in the past and accepted them as canon had trouble accepting the newest story, especially in light of the Marissa Wright scandal and the tragedy of Franz Eichel. The Super Nats were firmly behind [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , though [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) ’s only response to all the haps was:

> 10:09 am Sunday, June 27, 2010  
>  **This is getting old**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _I’m thinking about leaving SPN fandom._  
> 

The Super Nats [beat their breasts]() and [tore their hair](), while [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) [reassured them that he would not actually leave](). Expectations of flouncing on [clairvoyantwank](http://www.journalfen.net/community/clairvoyantwank/) were all dashed against the rocks and left to float like so much flotsam.

Meanwhile, Becky began posting in quicker succession. My personal (unfounded upon anything except utter faith in Becky’s joy for wank) suspicion is she was eager to post [Sympathy For The Devil](), which she did the following Thursday:

> 8:00 pm, Thursday, July 1, 2010  
>  **Sympathy for the Devil**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _**Title:** Sympathy For The Devil  
>  **Author:** [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Sam, Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Length:** 51,000  
>  **Summary:** Remember how I met Chuck . . . I had to help him get a message to Sam and Dean . . . this is that story . . . I don’t think he was very nice writing me actually . . . he made me look a little crazy, lol . . . he should have changed it . . . and I don’t think he got our conversation right . . . I know because I posted it, lol . . . but anyway I didn’t change anything . . . didn’t seem right . . . here you go . . . the devil is loose . . ._  
> 

 

Replies to [Sympathy For The Devil]():

>   
> 
> 
> **STFU** , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:01 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Now we know you’re writing it._

> **Re: STFU** , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:03 pm, UTC ([link]()): _No we don’t. It’s still in Edlund’s style._

> **Re: STFU** , [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:04 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Also, B points out CW didn’t write her favorably. She could have changed it but she didn’t. Because it happened._

> **Re: Re: STFU** , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:04 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I knew there was a reason I loved you._

> **Re: Re: Re: STFU** , [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:04 pm, UTC ([link]()): _C’mere, you._

> [](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:40 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Did CW ever get recced on[](http://crack-impala.livejournal.com/profile)[ **crack_impala**](http://crack-impala.livejournal.com/)? BEcause this is really good._

> [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:53 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I can’t believe morethanbatshit wrote herself into a fanfic and people think it’s_ canon _. Not only that, they think it’s real. What’s the world coming to?_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:55 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Apocalypse. Apparently._

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 08:58 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I didn’t write myself in . . . you should read some of the later stuff . . . it’s getting so scary . . . I miss CHuck . . . *cry cry cry*_

> [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:05 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You are unbelievable._

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 09:06 pm, UTC ([link]()): _oooh watsonian wank. You know I miss you when you go away._

> [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Shut the hell up, anon._

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 09:08 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Do you think I made her mad?_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 09:11 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Do you ever feel like all the anons are just one big scary ginormous person?_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 09:15 pm, UTC ([link]()): _lol anonpocalypse_

> [](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/profile)[**long_seige**](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:32 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Have you ever noticed how wank has a sort of party atmosphere?_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:33 pm, UTC ([link]()): _lol sort of_

> [](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/profile)[**long_seige**](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:36 pm, UTC ([link]()): _People don’t have long tangent threads in response to fic. Same thing with meta or even random rl posts. I mean if you have a BNF sometimes they will post about their forks and then you get long random conversations, but it’s mostly people who know each other or people who know the BNF. But in a wank no one knows each other but everyone comes out to play._

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:38 pm, UTC ([link]()): _hahaha you’re right. It’s sort of a like a bar. In like a small town._

> [](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/profile)[**long_seige**](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:42 pm, UTC ([link]()): _lololol “Did you see the police outside batshit’s house?” “No! Did they arrest her?” “I dunno, but they’re taking her down to county!” “Whoa, what did she do?” “Oh she posted a manip with her hed pasted on yay.” “Not again!”_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:44 pm, UTC ([link]()): _omg then the anons all get drunk_

> [](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/profile)[**long_seige**](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:47 pm, UTC ([link]()): _And thrown out of the bar._

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:48 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Everyone’s hung over the next day_

> [](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/profile)[**long_seige**](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:48 pm, UTC ([link]()): _We don’t remember what happened…….but man, it was a good story!_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:51 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You know where else that happens, though? WIPs. Not just any WIPs. You know the ones I mean. Like TOS. Those huge fics in fandom that everyone is reading. Those WIPs. You look at the comments to those and it’s …………..all of fandom in microcosm._

> [](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/profile)[**long_seige**](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:52 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Fic and wank, huh?_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:52 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Same thing, really._

> [](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/profile)[**long_seige**](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:53 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Except one is real._

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-01 09:54 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Is it?_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 10:02 pm, UTC ([link]()): _  
> if god had a name_

>   
>  _what would it be_   
> 

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 10:04 pm, UTC ([link]()): _  
> Chuck_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 10:04 pm, UTC ([link]()): _  
> kripke_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 10:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _  
> castiel_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-01 10:08 pm, UTC ([link]()): _  
> GOD DOES HAVE A NAME_

>   
>  _IT IS ANON._   
> 

And a few weeks later, Becky [posted]():

> 8:00 pm, Thursday, August 19, 2010,  
>  **The Real Ghostbusters**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _**Title:** The Real Ghostbusters  
>  **Author:** [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Sam, Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Length:** 47,000  
>  **Summary:** Here’s another one you’ll recognize . . . it’s about the con . . . the one where thehookman died . . . it was really sad, but I hooked up with Chuck and I met Demian and Barnes for the first time . . . and even though it was sad I think we learned something . . . me and all of you who were there that day . . . and Chuck wrote about it . . . he wrote about us . . . because we believe . . . we’re the only ones who believe_

Replies to “The Real Ghostbusters” included:

>   
> 
> 
> [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:04 pm, UTC ([link]()): _This has got to stop._

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:06 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Seriously, have a little respect._

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _[](http://thehookman.livejournal.com/profile)[**thehookman**](http://thehookman.livejournal.com/) was a real person. He’s not for you to write fanfic about. Just stop. It was sick enough when D &B made this about their stupid wank fantasies; now it’s in a fanfic? Please just stop._

> [](http://glass-family.livejournal.com/profile)[**glass_family**](http://glass-family.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:10 pm, UTC ([link]()): _This goes on unfunny_fandom._

> [](http://park-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**park_the_car**](http://park-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:11 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I hope Marissa Wright haunts samlicker until she dies a gruesome awful death._

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:12 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Park, that’s really inappropriate. God. When are people going to learn that words have power? That’s what got us into this fucking mess._

> [](http://park-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**park_the_car**](http://park-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:14 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I do hope she dies. I hope she dies in a fucking fire and then she can see how it fucking feels when people write about her death in a fanfic. goddamn whore._

> **still creeps me out** , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:14 pm, UTC ([link]()): _it’s so eerie the way CW could capture what happened. Everything he did. I mean, he was there for part of it. But he knew the stuff that happened, even when he wasn’t there. Still sends shivers up my spine. It’s a little hard to handle._ 1

> **Re: still creeps me out** , [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:25 pm, UTC ([link]()): _It’s incredible. I was there, and yet it’s still hard to believe. Still remember the feeling of digging those graves . . ._

> **Re: Re: still creeps me out** , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:28 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Definitely. It’s stunningly accurate. Though CW makes us seem a little dweeby, lol._

> **Re: Re: Re: still creeps me out** , [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:32 pm, UTC ([link]()): _The amazing thing is that CW has written_ himself _as dweeby. Look at the parts where he strikes out with samlicker . . ._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: still creeps me out** , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:33 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Oh, right. That was the night they hooked up! I forgot. Ha ha_

> **Re: Re: Re: still creeps me out** , [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:34 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Of course it’s stunningly accurate. You assholes posted con reports._

> **Re: Re: Re: still creeps me out** , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:37 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Fucking offensive con reports._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: still creeps me out** , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:39 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Gamble, Ben, you’re right. But I[never posted about my sweat](). But CW [wrote]() about it._

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: still creeps me out** , [](http://park-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**park_the_car**](http://park-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:44 pm, UTC ([link]()): _”I never posted about my sweat” is the name of my new cover band. You fucking moron._

> [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:44 pm, UTC ([link]()): _This fandom is a disgrace to humanity._

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-19 08:46 pm, UTC ([link]()): _ooh watch out. It’s watsonian. Fandom is fucking funny, yo._

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-19 08:48 pm, UTC ([link]()): _No. It’s fandom is srs bizness. Remember?_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-19 08:49 pm, UTC ([link]()): _God I lose track. There are just so many . . ._

> **I know it sounds crazy** , [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:50 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I understand the Marissa Wright thing was wrong. I thought it was wrong too. But has anyone realized that, for instance, “Good God Y’all” is the only good explanation ANYONE including the news has come up with for what hapened in River Pass, CO last year? I know it sounds bad. But there’s been no explanation for what happened to thehookman either. This is actually the best one I’ve heard and I’ve read a bunch of crazy shit about all of this. A bunch of weird stuff is happending. And none of it makes sense._

> **Re: I know it sounds crazy** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-19 08:51 pm, UTC ([link]()): _looks like we have a convert_

> **Re: I know it sounds crazy** , [](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) , 2010-08-19 08:57 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Sammy_dear, I have to agree. I thought the Marissa Wright stuff was awful. But I don’t know. Demian and Barnes believe it too. They were always really smart and. I don’t know. Told it like it was._

> **Re: Re: I know it sounds crazy** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-19 09:00 pm, UTC ([link]()): _  
> You've started to believe_

>   
>  _The things they say of you_   
> 

> **Re: Re: Re: I know it sounds crazy** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-19 09:01 pm, UTC ([link]()): _lol anon now imma have that song on my head_

> **Re: Re: Re: Re: I know it sounds crazy** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2010-08-19 09:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _j/*kiss*_  
> 

The changing opinion of [](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , little name fans who’d only ever played on the periphery of this wank, could have been seen as an anomaly. However, their changing opinions were only the beginning of a wave: as Becky continued to post fanfic, more and more fans began to connect CW’s writing to real events.

[](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) and co. continued to wave the banner of Marissa Wright, claiming that CW and Becky were capitalizing on the [awful]() [events]() [of]() [last]() [year]().

Finally, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) posted:

> 8:00 pm, Thursday, September 9, 2010,  
>  **Swan Song**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _**Title:** Swan Song  
>  **Author:** [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Sam, Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Length:** 38,000  
>  **Summary:** Sam says yes to the devil . . . what will happen . . . I guess the world didn’t end . . . but do you know what happened after Sam said yes . . . he was such a hero . . . and now he’s gone . . .  
>  **A/N:** This is [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) ’s last fic . . . it says “The End” at the end . . . go ahead and check . . . I think he disappeared after this . . . maybe he filled his purpose . . . I just love how he wrote about the Impala . . . [](http://crack-impala.livejournal.com/profile)[**crack_impala**](http://crack-impala.livejournal.com/) should definitely rec it . . . but I know they won’t . . . who knows how they decide who to rec . . . *cry cry cry*_  
> 

Among the typical wank to follow any of the CW fics posted by Becky, in response to “Swan Song” fans [noted]() that it explained the [earthquakes]() in Portland, Boston, Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran, in which hundreds of thousands of lives were lost. The explanation in “Swan Song” is that the earthquakes were a result of the coming apocalypse, the showdown between arch angels Lucifer and Michael.

I will not wax eloquent on the impropriety of using these tragedies to set a fictional story. [Others]() [have]() [done]() [so]() far better than I ever could. I have included references to these real events only in attempts to explain the behavior of CW, Becky, Demian, Barnes, the ’09 convention participants, and now another group of fans ([](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) among them) who believe that _Supernatural_ is real.

The wank ensuing from this gradual shift is too large for even me to catalogue. Considering my verbosity, that is a feat of fandom indeed. I will instead focus on the largest outcome.

After the posting of “Swan Song”, at [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) [posted]():

> 8:00 pm, Thursday, September 9, 2010  
>  **I can’t do this any more . . .**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _There’s been a lot of wank. About whether SPN is real and whether writing about what’s real is okay and when it’s okay and when it isn’t. There’s been talk about what fandom is for and whether it’s important. There’s been talk about the impact it has on our lives and whether it even makes a difference. Thtere’s been talk about canon and what that means. There’s been wank and anons and defriendings and campaigns and wars and crusades and ugliness and there has been death._  
> 

>   
>  _I just. I can’t do this any more. I don’t even know what’s true any more. I think fandom is important. I do. It makes me feel connected to something. I feel connected to the books and the man who wrote them. I always did. I feel connected to the characters in the books. They were real for me; they were important for me in ways some real people I have known haven’t been. And fandom was real for me too. I loved you and felt you loved me. But some of you weren’t real either._   
> 

>   
>  _Is this all just fiction? I don’t know. I only know it hurts my brain. I need to be in my happy, fun place now. Merlin looks good. I’m not doing Inception. Thanks for everything, SPN. But I have to leave you know._   
> 

Many fans mourned [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) ’s passage from fandom, while other fans wished him good riddance. Becky, Demian, and Barnes did not comment on the subject, while [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) posted long, tearful good byes.

The disappearance of [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) , those who had clung to the idea that CW wasn’t canon, seemed to be a final straw for some:

[](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) [posted]():

> 3:14 am, Wednesday, September 15, 2010  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _I saw an anon say that CW was[](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) , so I did some checking. Called Flying Wiccan, etc. Chuck Shurley is definitely missing, like [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) reported. However, I said I knew Becky and they gave me the address. I assume she never posted it to maintain his safety, but the town Chuck Shurley lives in. It’s called Kripke’s Hollow._  
> 

>   
>  _I’m just sayin’._   
> 

[](http://spn4ever.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn4ever**](http://spn4ever.livejournal.com/) [posted]():

> 7:56 pm, Thursday, September 16, 2010  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _I used to agree with was[](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/). CW was just fanfic. But now that he’s gone, I’m thinking CW is canon. And it’s getting harder not to believe canon doesn’t mean real. There’s no other way to explain anything that happened last year. Including was [](http://thehookman.livejournal.com/profile)[**thehookman**](http://thehookman.livejournal.com/). I’m sorry if that sounds disrespectful or if I seem cavalier. But there’s no other explanation._  
> 

 

And at 7:32 pm, on Friday, September 17, 2010, [this manip](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v50/Ilandra/fandomsecrets.jpg) went up on a [post]() on [](http://fandomsecrets.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomsecrets**](http://fandomsecrets.livejournal.com/).

Transcribed text:

>   
> 
> 
> _I think he’s real. I don’t mean I dream it. I don’t mean I want him to be._ [Arrow points to Sam Winchester/Burnsfield/et al]  
>  _I mean he’s fucking real and we’re all going to fucking die. Soon._  
> 

* * *

1 To clarify, con participants—including Chuck Shurely—had been locked in the Magnolia Room after the murder of Fritz Eichel. Ostensibly this was for the protection of both the crime scene and the hotel guests; according to Demian and Barnes, however, three boy ghosts were still on the loose, and the “real” Sam and Dean locked the guests in the Magnolia Room so they could eliminate the ghosts. Demian and Barnes helping by digging up the graves of the boys and torching the bones. Chuck was in the Magnolia Room the whole time, except for an incident in which “a little boy opened the doors . . . and CW killed it . . . with a microphone . . .” ([source]()). This is the incident which apparently [convinced]() [multiple]() [con]() [participants]() of the veracity of the _Supernatural_ series.

([News]() [reports]() at the time of Eichel’s death confirmed four bodies had been recently exhumed and burned.)

* * *

  
[Afterword 4](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126903.html)  
[Afterword 5](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127209.html)


End file.
